Harry Potter
Harry James Potter is the titular character and the primary protagonist of J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. The main story of the books covers seven years in the life of the orphan who, on his eleventh birthday, learns he is a wizard. He attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to learn magic under the guidance of the kind headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Harry also discovers that he is already famous throughout the wizarding world, and that his fate is tied with that of Lord Voldemort, the universally feared Dark wizard who killed Harry's mother and father. In "Peterotica", Peter Griffin writes a presumably unauthorized fictional eighth installment, one far more erotic, called Harry Potter and the Half Black Chick. He is seen on the book's cover with the African-American student. In "Meet the Quagmires" Quagmire references the entrance to Hogwarts when telling the guys about the fourth hole that women allegedly have, saying that it's only visible if you look at from the right angle, but you gotta believe that it's there!. In "Seahorse Seashell Party", Peter insults Meg by calling her Harry Potter just because of her glasses. In "Back to the Pilot" It is revealed that Brian altered the past to make it as if he is the author of the Harry Potter series. Peter dresses as Harry Potter in "Livin' on a Prayer". Peter receives a letter from an owl in "Take My Wife", think he has been accepted to Hogwarts. However, he finds out that it is a complaint about throwing a rock at the owl's nest, injuring his child. In "Brokeback Swanson", Peter thinks that Joe will fit in fine at his nursing home, unlike the time he went to Hogwarts. As the students as sorted into their houses, Peter finds himself sent to a home for registered sex offenders. When taken prisoner by a vengeful Carter Pewterschmidt and African villager's in "Scammed Yankees", Peter starts to write his memoirs, beginning with noting that Harry's aunt and uncle were "super" mean. While criticizing Quagmire's use of an autopilot to fly his plane in "Passenger Fatty-Seven", Joe notes that he had time to build a 10,000 piece Lego model of Hogwarts. Joe later breaks the figure of Dumbledore, but refers to it as "Gandalf." Cleveland asks Stryker Foxx if he met Peter at the Harry Potter store in "Foxx in the Men House". Not wanting to be embarrassed by his old friends, Peter notes that it was only one wand and he was using a gift certificate. Peter suggests that the show should have done 'Hogwarts' instead of Sherlock Holmes in "V is for Mystery". Tony, a mobster trying to track down Mort Goldman during a drug scam in "The Unkindest Cut", hopes that they have time to visit the Wizarding World of Harry Potter while they are in Florida where Mort is hiding, which is confirmed by his partner. In "Family Guy Lite", Lois refers to Equus, a play about a man's sexual attraction to horses, as 'the one with Harry Potter's penis.' Daniel Radcliffe starred in the 2007 revival of the play. After Lois gets a hair cut in "Short Cuts", Peter compares her to the character of Ron Weasley. External Links Harry Potter Wiki Category:Fictional Characters